


Lost Joys

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Rodrigue and Jeralt meet again for the first time since Rodrigue was a student at Garreg Mach. The years have taken much from both men.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Lost Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie Server's Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Characters with no supports. 200-600 words!

“Ah, sir Jeralt. It is a pleasure to see you again after so long. I heard you had returned to the monastery, though I thought Rhea would be keeping you too busy to see me.” 

Rodrigue laughed, but Jeralt could tell something inside the man had changed since he was a student. The boy he knew was always getting into trouble with the heir to the throne, Lambert. Compared to that, the man in front of him seemed almost too dutiful

“It has been some time, Rodrigue. My daughter tells me that she is teaching your son. Quite the coincidence that she should teach him, since I had the privilege of watching your progress.” 

Jeralt let a smile tug at the corners of his lips remembering the times he had caught Lambert attempting to smuggle Rodrigue into his quarters after curfew. He wondered if Prince Dimitri and the young Fraldarius boy had a similar relationship, though from what he had heard the boys did not seem to get along quite as well as their fathers had.

“Haha, well I hope he is not giving her too much trouble. He can be quite difficult in his own way.”

“You would know a thing or two about being difficult. How many times did I catch you and Lambert skipping class? I should have reported you many times, though I’ll admit I was quite fascinated to see what mischief you would be dragged into. The way your expression warped between anguish and excitement was always fun to watch.”

“Well, I should thank you for not reporting us then! To think there was such an audience to our misdeeds, I am almost ashamed. Still, I remember those days quite fondly. I often wish I could return to the days before…”

Jeralt frowned. Even in his endless wanderings, he had heard the tales of Duscur. The king and queen of Faerghus had been killed, leaving their son behind, orphaned and alone. Jeralt had even heard that Glenn Fraldarius, Rodrigue’s elder son, had been killed during the battle, though he had never met the young knight. 

“I’m sure it must be hard for you, and for Felix as well. Losing someone so important to you is never easy. I wish I could say the pain is easier to deal with as time moves forward.” Jeralt had wanted to say something reassuring, but as he spoke, he remembered his wife, and felt his eyes start to sting with a familiar sensation. 

“Come, Jeralt. We are not here today to discuss such dark things. I thought I might interest you in a drink, to welcome you back to the monastery and congratulate you on being reinstated as a Captain of the Knights of Seiros!”

“Well, I couldn’t possibly turn down a free drink with an old friend, now could I?” The two men left their dark pasts behind in the courtyard as they walked off, each trying to shoulder a burden too great for them to carry alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY like the idea that Jeralt was at the monastery when Rod and Lamb were students (because where else would he have been honestly). I wanted to basically write my version of what their C support would be, something nice and short that shows each character has some pain they're trying to deal with, but also that they're doing everything they can to move forward. I wanted the end to be uplifting while still making it clear that each of them had a lot to deal with so I hope that came across. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! If it's good enough maybe I'll try to do a full support chain for them but no promises.


End file.
